Le miracle
by Lolonini12
Summary: Bella Swan se fait sauver d'un incendie à l'université. Elle croit être morte mais lorsqu'elle se réveillera et découvrira son sauveur, tout va changer...
1. Présentation

Je m'appelle Laurie, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de commencer une fiction il n'y pas très longtemps avec les personnages de Twilight surtout les deux personnages principaux qui sont Bella et Edward. Cette fiction s'appelle _Le miracle__, _et voilà le résumé :

Bella Swan se fait sauver d'un incendie à l'université. Elle croit être morte mais lorsqu'elle se réveillera et découvrira son sauveur, tout va changer...

Je rappelle également que ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephanie Meyer.

Ce serait très sympas de donner vos avis sur ce résumé pour savoir si je peux commencer à mettre le premier chapitre :)

Merci,

Laurie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voilà vu qu'on m'a demandée de mettre le premier chapitre je vais le poster maintenant :)

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous informez que c'est ma toute première fiction et que, je pense, ne sera parfaite mais j'ai fais de mon mieux et je suis ici pour justement progresser dans l'écriture.

Les personnages de cette fiction de m'appartiennent pas mais à Stéphanie Meyer.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires, cela me ferai super super super plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Bella

Je sentais les flammes s'approcher de plus en plus de moi et celles-ci commençaient déjà à me faire transpirer et à me brûler la peau. Autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien à part ses grandes flammes oranges qui m'entouraient. Plus aucun moyen de m'en sortir vivante dans un endroit pareil. A quoi bon crier, personne ne viendrait me sauver à moins de résister au feu. Il était trop tard pour moi, les pompiers arriveront trop tard. J'étais prisonnière et j'allais mourir sous un incendie à l'université... Mes visions devinrent troubles. J'ai chaud, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux plus respirer, je vais mourir... J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir mais un bras puissant me rattrapa et m'empêcha de tomber. Mais malheureusement, je ne pus voir son visage que je perdis connaissance...

Comme tout les jours depuis deux ans maintenant, je me rendais à l'université de Brooklyn qui est d'ailleurs ma ville depuis 19 ans. je fais ici des études de langue et de lettres pour devenir professeur de Français à la " Middle school ". Pour commencer, mon nom est Bella Swan, fille d'un inconnu et d'une mère chef d'entreprise à "Yorx" dont je ne connais toujours pas en quoi consiste cette entreprise et puis franchement je m'en fou un peu. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Je n'ai pas connue mon père et tant mieux d'après ma mère, c'était un homme à femmes et un manipulateur. Le pire de tout, il a abandonné ma mère pendant sa grossesse. Tout ce que je sais de mon père c'est qu'il s'appelle Charlie. Il ne me manque pas et je suis très bien sans lui et heureuse avec ma mère. Elle s'est occupé depuis toujours, et n'a jamais baissé les bras. Elle a un sacré courage et pour ça je lui donne ma reconnaissance éternelle. Etre seul, sans mari et réussir à élever un enfant n'est pas une vie facile. Mais grâce à elle, j'ai évoluée dans la vie et appris beaucoup de choses. Rénée Swan restera toujours la meilleure.

Dans la voiture pour aller à l'université, la musique " Clarity " tape à fond. C'est ma musique du moment et me donne la pêche pour la journée qui va encore être très très longue. Cette musique est un peu mon passé lorsque je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un garçon en seconde mais qui, malheureusement est mort suite à un accident de voiture. J'ai passée plus d'un an dans la tristesse. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant aimée un garçon que lui...

En arrivant à l'université, j'aperçois Caitlin, ma meilleure amie depuis l'école maternelle. Nous deux c'est un peu comme des jumelles. On s'aiment plus que tout mais on se disputent toujours pour rien en plus. Elle est folle et me fait toujours rire quoi qu'il arrive. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, jamais elle ne m'a laissée dans mes problèmes. Lors que mes ruptures (je ne saurais combien), elle me soutenait et me sortait toujours cette phrase assez chiante : " Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ". Bon, à 19 ans je n'ai encore trouvée personne. J'en aimais un mais...la vie en avait décidait autrement.

Connaissant très bien Caitlin, je peux parier que dès qu'elle me verra, elle lèvera les bras et les agitera pour montrer sa présence. Tient ! Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Je partis me garer près de la voiture de Caitlin qui arrive vers moi telle une furie ou une sauterelle je ne sais pas trop quoi. Si elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose a me demander ou me dire, c'est obligé.

- Oh Bella ! Tu vas pas me croire ! dit - elle en sautillant devant moi sans même un bonjour

- Bonjour Bella, ça fait plaisir de te voir , dis - je à sa place

- Bonjour ma chérie, désolé mais c'est que je suis trop heureuse

- Calmes-toi et explique moi parce que là à sauter tu me donnes la nausée, dis - je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer. Les gens qui ne la connaisse pas peuvent penser qu'elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'asile.

- Tu vois Justin ? , me dit - elle

- Bieber ou Timberlake ?

- Mais non grosse nouille, Justin Parker

- Ahhh ouais, bah il a quoi ? , demandai - je

- Il m'a embrassée ce matin et m'a invitée à diner !, dit - elle en se remettant à sauter

Sérieux, elle fout le seum quoi ! Je suis en plein manque d'amour et il faut qu'elle me parle de ça... La poisse !

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Il était très court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous demanderez la suite :)

Je posterai la suite demain ou après demain si possible mais je ne vous ferai pas attendre.

Je préviendrai toujours si un jour je ne veux poster de chapitre :)

Kiss,

Laurie


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir :)

Merci pour les encouragements que vous m'envoyez c'est vraiment très sympa.

Comme promis, je poste le second chapitre

Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stéphanie Meyer

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV Bella

A peine rentrée dans la salle de Littérature, Caitlin continua son long et épouvantable roman sur son chéri Justin. Justin était un garçon vraiment très sympatique et je ne vais pas le cacher, séduisant. Il devait faire parti des mecs de l'université les plus populaires. D'après Caitlin " C'est le mec parfait " puisqu'il a de bonnes notes, sait bien chanter, et est romantique. C'est vrai que des garçons comme ça de nos jours sont très rares... Il en existe très peu malheureusement...

Je suis vraiment très heureuse que Caitlin ait trouvée son prince charment mais la voir toujours l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras sera beaucoup trop pour moi. A chaque fois que je vois un couple se câliner ou s'embrasser, je me mets directement à penser à moi et mon ancien petit ami, le vrai que j'ai aimée. Il s'appelait Max.

Moi aussi j'aimerai trouver l'amour, de plus il y a des tas de beaux garçons mais bien sur aucun ne veut de moi. Sans rire, je suis presque en déprime là. Qu'est ce qu'il cloche chez moi ? Pourquoi plus personne ne veut de moi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas comme toutes ses filles à porter la mini-jupe si courte qu'on peut apercevoir leurs fesses. Je pense que c'est justement ça le problème... Faut que je m'habile en prostituée pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi ou quoi ? Je crois que même un jour je ne pourrais pas porter ses vêtements si... je ne saurais les décrire tellement c'est choquant.

Je m'assoie à ma table, seule, qui se trouve au devant de la salle pour cause de bavardages trop intensifs. Même si je ne sais pas où le prof m'a vue parler mais enfin...bref ! Edward Cullen passe à côté de moi en me faisant un léger regard et partis au fond comme à son habitude. Ce mec est absolument le plus beau de l'université. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, légèrement cuivré avec quelques mèches brunes,et des yeux marrons, il me fera toujours craquer. Il n'est pas très bavard et reste toujours seul quelque soit en classe, au réfectoire ou pendant les pauses. Malgré sa timidité, toutes les filles se le dispute pour sortir avec lui. Pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment l'aire intéressé par elles...ni par moi...C'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vue, je suis tombée directement sous son charme si incroyable. Je ne suis pas amoureuse mais c'est juste qu'il me fait un petit quelque chose comme une chaleur qui m'envahie et le coeur qui bat à la chamade. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, j'ai toujours une envie de rester des années et des années accrochée à son regard, c'est comme une force puissante qui m'attire vers lui. Mais bon, il n'a pas l'aire très intéressé par les filles... Peut-être est-il gay...Non impossible, ça se verrait beaucoup trop...

Le cours se déroula dans le silence le plus complet possible. J'écoutais le cours sans vraiment comprendre spécialement, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il parlait de poèmes et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas le genre d'élève à ne pas écouter en cours mais là mes pensées sont ailleurs et le cours je le rattraperai un autre jour quand j'aurai le temps.

Soudain l'alarme incendie fit son son des plus épouvantables à vous tuer les tympans. Le professeur nous demanda de quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible. Sachant très bien que c'était encore une des saletés de blagues de quelques étudiants ( oui ça amuse encore certain à leur âge, on se demande s'ils ont atteint la maturité), je restais à ma place.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ? T'as pas entendu ? me demanda Antony, un de mes amis de classe

- C'est bon, on la connait tous celle - là

- Imagine pour une fois il y a vraiment le feu, tu fais comment hein ? me demanda t-il en donnant un gros coup sur la table

- J'y crois pas, vous verrez dans deux minutes environ ils vous diront " rentrez dans vos classes, juste un petit problème mais rien de grave " , dis - je en imitant les surveillants

- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je reste en vie, dit - il en se dirigeant vers la porte

Je restais ainsi à ma table à essayer de reprendre le cours que j'avais perdu que j'en oubliai même que personne n'était revenu et plus de cinq minutes étaient passées. Puis je commençais à sentir une odeur de brûler et qu'il faisait très chaud soudainement. Je regardai autour de moi et aperçue des flammes près de la porte. Je pris peur et me mis à crier de toutes mes forces. Les flammes rentraient dans la salle et tout était flou. Mon coeur battait à vitesse grand V, je mourrais de peur. Je suis coincée et il n'y a personne. Je sentais les flammes s'approcher de plus en plus de moi et celles-ci commençaient déjà à me faire transpirer et à me brûler la peau. Autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien à part ses grandes flammes oranges qui m'entouraient. Plus aucun moyen de m'en sortir vivante dans un endroit pareil. A quoi bon crier, personne ne viendrait me sauver à moins de résister au feu. Il était trop tard pour moi, les pompiers arriveront trop tard. J'étais prisonnière et j'allais mourir sous un incendie à l'université... Mes visions devinrent troubles. J'ai chaud, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux plus respirer, je vais mourir... J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir mais un bras puissant me rattrapa et m'empêcha de tomber. Mais malheureusement, je ne pus voir son visage que je perdis connaissance...

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

J'ai changée un peu le physique d'Edward, il a les yeux marrons maintenant :)

Merci de dire vos avis et à demain pour le troisième chapitre :)

Kiss,

Laurie


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir :)

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier de me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction. Je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle vous plaise :)

Mais je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre hier mais je n'avais plus d'internet :/

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est là ! :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephanie Meyer

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Suis-je morte ? Suis-je vivante ? Je suis forcement morte, personne ne peut survivre à un incendie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est passée à l'esprit ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écoutée Antony quand il m'a demandée de sortir ? Voilà à quoi ma stupidité ma amenée... La mort... Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensée à la mort. Je pensais mourir de vieillesse non d'un incendie. C'est ça la mort ? Le noir ?

Si je devais faire un résumé de ma vie, il ne serait pas long. Juste le temps de rentrer à l'université et c'est tout ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit de me marier et d'avoir des enfants ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en vouloir au Ciel, si je suis morte c'est juste ma faute. J'ai été si bête de rester dans cette salle ! En cet instant, Caitlin doit être en larmes ainsi que mes amis et tout ça à cause de ma foutue stupidité. Je l'imagine entrain de crier la terre entière pour m'avoir laissée partir. J'aurai tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Si je pouvais remonter dans le passé au moment de l'alarme de l'incendie, je serai sortie immédiatement de la salle. Je voulais avoir une belle vie...mais malheureusement celle-ci en a décidée autrement...

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur ma joue. Cela me chatouillais légèrement mais c'était agréable. Un peu comme une caresse. Un mort ne devrait rien sentir non ? Je sens quelque chose donc je ne suis pas morte ? Non, c'est juste impossible, je suis entrain de rêver. Mais si je rêve c'est que je suis vivante ! Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Et si j'ouvre les yeux, où me réveillerai-je ? Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout.

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'aperçus le magnifique soleil et les fleurs qui étaient partout autour de moi. On se croirait dans une sorte de clairière. Tout était beau, tout rayonnait. Cette vie là ne peut pas exister, on ne voit ça que dans les rêves. On se croirait au paradis tellement le paysage est magnifique. Je regardai où j'étais et aperçus que j'étais allongée dans l'herbe qui est bien sur d'un vert scintillant, pas le vert de l'herbe normal, celle-ci était sublime. Mais où suis-je ? Je n'imaginai pas le paradis ainsi mais plutôt d'un simple blanc. Juste du blanc...

Un instant, je regardai mes vêtements qui étaient tout brûlés et arrachés à cause du feu. Mes mains étaient noirs et j'avais quelques coupures aux doigts. Si j'étais morte normalement mon corps serait propre et mes vêtements seraient blancs non ? Tout le monde dit ça...

J'essayai doucement de me relever jusqu'à être debout. Je tournai sur moi - même pour voir un peu plus le paysage. Je découvris un chalet au milieu de tout ce vert, qui n'a pas l'aire abandonné vu son état si propre et soyeux.

Je m'apprétai à avancer pour entrer dans cette petite maison lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. Pris par la peur, brusquement je me retournai. Le visage que j'aperçus me retourna complètement.

Comment ? Lui ? Pourquoi est - il ici ? C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Si je le vois lui c'est que ce ne pas être la vie réelle. Je ne le vois que dans mes rêves. J'ai vraiment les pensées embrouillées. J'aimerai d'abord savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivée et si je rêve ou si je suis morte ?

- Où est ce que je suis ? lui demandai-je

- A la frontière du Brésil et de l'Argentine, dit - il. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était tellement douce...

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Pour être protégée, dit-il ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

- Protégée de quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux et me contourna pour surement rentrer dans le chalet ? Je criai son prénom pour qu'il m'explique.

- Edward ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Est-ce que je suis morte ? Je ne comprends rien ? C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

Doucement Edward se retourna et s'approcha de moi de sa démarche si douce et masculine. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, je ne pus qu'être hypnotisée. Il est désormais à quelques mètres de moi et je peux sentir son odeur. Il sent tellement bon. Un odeur si masculine. Pourquoi me fait-il un tel effet ? Mon coeur bat plus vite, ce n'est pas normal. Attendez ! Mon coeur bat ! Mon coeur bat ! Je suis donc belle et bien vivante !

- Tu vois que tu es vivante, me dit Edward en posant sa main sur ma poitrine, là où mon coeur bat. Ce geste me fit rougir immédiatement.

Je rêve ou il a deviné à quoi je pensais ?! Là je deviens folle, c'est sur, personne ne peut lire dans les pensées à moins d'être un professionnel.

Il eut un petit sourire si craquant sur les lèvres et fit un pas en arrière mais continua de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Edward...J'ai besoin de savoir, le suppliai-je

- Si tu connais la vérité, tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi, même sans le savoir d'ailleurs...

- Comment ça ? m'intriguai-je

- Je cache quelque chose dont personne ne connait le secret et si jamais quelqu'un est au courant, la terre entière saura qui je suis réellement.

Je savais que ce garçon cachait un truc. Je l'ai toujours su mais...qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Non, je ne dirai rien tu peux me faire confiance là dessus, le rassurai-je

Il détourna le regard et regarda au ciel sans n'ouvrir la bouche. Il resta dans ses pensées un long moment que j'eus le temps d'admirer son visage dans les moindres détails. Sa bouche parfaite et pulpeuse ne demandait qu'à être goûtée. Son regard si profond plongé dans le ciel rayonnait. Son visage était parfaitement dessiné sans aucun défaut, vraiment aucun et cela est presque perturbant.

Mes pensées s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il commença à prendre la parole...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3

Vous savez désormais comment était le réveil de Bella :) A votre avis, est-elle morte ou vivante ? Mettez vos avis en commentaires si vous le souhaitez :)

Dans le chapitre 4 vous en saurez un peu plus sur Edward

N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir et n'hésitez pas non plus à partager cette fiction :) Merci

Kiss à demain

Laurie


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir ;)

Voici le chapitre 4 comme promis, dans lequel vous découvrirez le secret d'Edward.

Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephanie Meyer

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

POV Bella

- Te rappelles-tu de l'incendie ? me demanda Edward

- Oui bien sur ! Comment ne pourrai-je pas m'en souvenir ?

- C'est bien moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, dit il en me regardant dans les yeux une nouvelle fois et faisant basculer mon coeur

Comment est-ce possible qu'il ait pu me sauver ? Il n'est pas humain alors, c'est la seule solution. Ou alors il me raconte des conneries pour me faire croire qu'il est courageux et héroique. Mais dans ce cas qui aurait pu me sauver alors ?

- Comment est-ce possible ? demandai - je complètement abasourdie

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire, me supplia t-il

- C'est promis Edward

D'un seul coup, les yeux d'Edward devinrent d'une couleur rouge. Un rouge vif à en donner des frissons de peur. Euh...c'est quoi ça ? Je ne pouvais rien faire ni rien dire tellement j'étais captivée par ce que je voyais de...surnaturel ? Oui, ce que je voyais était sans aucun doute surnaturel. C'était comme si mes pieds étaient scotchés au sol pour ne pas me laisser partir. On aurait dit qu'un poids était sur moi. Comment fait-il ça ? Je ne vois ça que dans les films ou séries du style " Smallville " mais pas dans la vraie vie.

Soudain, tout autour de nous se mit trembler et le vent soufflait très fort mais malgré tout ça je ne bougeai pas et mes yeux étaient toujours dans ceux d'Edward. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. Les yeux d'Edward redevinrent marron et le paysage reprit sa forme initial.

Plus un mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais tellement stupéfaite. En quelques secondes, je me serai crue dans un film de science fiction, de m'être absentée et d'être restée dans les yeux d'Edward. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à visualiser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Avec mal, je lui demandai :

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Bella...tu vas avoir encore plus peur de moi...

Il s'apprêta à partir mais je le rattrapai en posant ma main sur son bras. J'eus une énorme décharge électrique dans le corps ce qui me fit retirer ma main à vitesse grand V. Putaiiiin, ça fait maaaaalll ! Edward se retourna voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé Bella, dit il en prenant ma main qui était rouge dans les siennes.

En une seconde la douleur partit comme par magie. Je n'avais plus mal, plus rien. Il relâcha ma main qui avait reprit sa couleur initiale. Encore quelque chose de surnaturel.

- Je crois que tu dois savoir, il est trop tard, dit il en me prenant la main de nouveau pour m'emmener sur les marches du chalet. On s'assit puis lâcha ma main. Je le voyais stressé puisque sa jambe tremblait. Son discours commença :

- Je peux contrôler le monde, ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'était juste par ma pensée. Je n'ai juste qu'à penser et je contrôle ce que je veux. Puis pour le coup de courant que tu as eu, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Ca m'arrive quand je sens le danger ou que je suis stressé...Bella...Je ne suis pas humain...Je...je...je viens d'une planète dont le nom est Fenix et...j'ai été envoyé ici il y a cinq ans pour avoir une vie meilleure car il y avait une grande épidémie et tout le monde allait en mourir. Le seul moyen que je survive à ça était de m'emmener ailleurs, sur une planète plus sur...La Terre...

Je ne le coupa pas et le laissa continuer son histoire même si j'étais choquée et que j'avais des tas de questions à lui poser.

- J'ai du me débrouiller seul pour m'habituer à cette vie qui m'était inconnue. Ce n'étais pas facile mais j'ai réussi. J'avais peur que les gens découvre mon secret alors je ne parlais à personne pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons... Je possède des " pouvoirs " comme tu as pu le voir. Je ne crains pas le feu, c'est mon ami, je peux lire dans les pensées, je cours très vite et j'en passe... Tu sais tout maintenant et voilà pourquoi tu dois rester ici et ne pas retourner à Brooklyn...

Je regardai devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Je restai muette comme une carpe. Qui sérieusement aurait pu croire que quelqu'un comme ça existait ? La vie est tellement remplie de surprises... J'essayai tant bien que mal de parler :

- P..pourquoi ne pas...me faire rentrer ?

- Tu ne comprends pas , dit il en se levant brusquement et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux.

Il marchait en tirant sur ses cheveux et en crispant son visage comme s'il souffrait. Son regard était détruit. J'avais tellement mal pour lui. Ne sachant pas comment il réagirait si j'allais le rejoindre, je restai à ma place.

- A cause de moi tu ne pourras jamais revoir ta famille puisqu'ils croient tous que tu es morte dans ce putain d'incendie et si tu reviens, ils vont savoir qui t'a sauvé et qui je suis réellement !

Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je voulais rentrer chez moi mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Edward m'a sauvé la vie et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait des problèmes. Et puis l'idée de rester rien qu'avec lui ne me déplait.

- Non ! Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de te garder avec moi, dit Edward

- Mais...comment...comment tu...

- Je lis dans les pensées, me coupa t-il

Oh mon dieu ! Ca veut dire qu'il sait qu'il me plait ?! Oh tais-toi Bella ! Tais-toi !

C'est avec un sourire sur son visage que je sus que j'étais démasquée. Je ne pus que rougir.

- Ecoutes Bella...si tu restes ici tu ne pourras partir que lorsque tout le monde que tu connais sera mort...et cela ne sert à rien puisque tu seras trop âgée pour partir...

Je ne pourrais vraiment plus voir ma famille ? Cette idée me fit mal au coeur et mes larmes montèrent. Je vivrai jusqu'à la mort ici ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais survivre, les villes doivent être à des kilomètres, je...

- Je cours très vite et personne ne me connait ici, dit Edward en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Peux-tu arrêter de lire dans mes pensées ? demandai - je en rigolant malgré la situation

- Si tu veux, dit il en fermant les yeux un instant et en serrant mes mains. Je reçus un léger frisson dans le corps puis Edward rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est bon, je me suis déconnecté de mon corps , je ne pourrais plus savoir ce que tu ressens ni pense...

- C'est étrange...tout ça...

- Je sais... et je suis désolé de te privé de ta vie...

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

- C'est ce qui aurait du arriver...et puis Edward tu m'as sauvée la vie...je te dois beaucoup pour ça

- Ne dis pas ça... je peux te faire rentrer chez toi si tu le désires mais moi je devrais rester ici pour toujours, dit il le regard triste

- Non, dis-je en lui prenant les mains, je prends le risque Edward..

- Tu mérites une vraie vie, un mari, des enfants...

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser...

On se regarda dans les yeux et désormais nous savions que la vie serait différente. Il me sourit timidement puis me dit :

- Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer un endroit

Il se retourna et on se mit à courir à une vitesse raisonnable pour que je puisse le suivre. On courut environ 2 minutes puis on s'arrêta dans une forêt.

- Fermes les yeux, me dit il

J'exécutai puis on reprit la marche. Il lâcha ma main et posa la sienne sur ma taille.

- Ouvres les yeux..

J'ouvris les yeux et à la vue de ce magnifique paysage, je perdis tout mes sens...

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre. Va t-il trop vite ou non ?

A demain ou après demain ;)

Kiss

Laurie


End file.
